


crazy (that's how you drive me)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Series: Hizzie Ship Month 2019 [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Second Prompt: Fake dating, hizzie are goals cuz i stan, hizzie here is set during the frenemies days of them, hizzieshipmonth, posie are dating cuz i say so, posie are supportive moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: Hope smirks then, steals a look at Landon and notices that she doesn’t really like looking away from Lizzie’s stare.“Sorry for the show, guys. Felt like kissing my girlfriend since she was looking very pretty.”The silence which follows was definitely not as shocking as the fact that Hope wanted to kiss Lizzie again.aka: Hope drags Lizzie into fake dating her and oh no feels ensure and truths are said and discovered





	crazy (that's how you drive me)

**Author's Note:**

> im BACK! yes i am and this is my work for the second prompt!! a special THANK YOU ILY to rif for helping me ils u the best i couldn't have done this without u!! guys i hope u enjoy this work i just finished writing and please comment kudo and enjoy!!

Hope prides herself in being the bigger person.

If trying to be a good person has taught her anything, is that at times, you should toughen up and accept the truth as it comes.

But she  _ is  _ a Mikaelson. The most powerful being in the magical universe, something thought to be impossible to exist. So it’s not surprising when at times again, being the bigger person doesn’t really sit well with her.

One of those times was now. It went like this:

Landon broke up whatever kind of thing they were having after saying their lives were too complicated to add a relationship in the mix. Hope took it with a grain of salt, but by the end of his gentle words and nervous eyes she gave up trying to be mad over something she wasn’t really that hurt upon.

It continued like this.

Alaric gave them a mission, to check out the local high school for suspicions of a new supernatural. So the Avengers team and the Super Squad got together in the van that Penelope drove with Josie by her side and off they went.

They found themselves in town in no time and separated into teams easily enough. MG with Kaleb, Josie with Penelope and that left-

“Lizzie and Landon,” said Hope. The blonde rolled her eyes at her while the poor boy stood between them.

It was nothing new how Lizzie absolutely despised the boy, and how Hope and Landon had something between them. And to have the three in one team, well, it wasn’t a very good choice.

“I will go, uh,” Landon stuttered as he pointed somewhere, “check that out, yeah.”

He leaves before any of them can get a word in and Hope sighs loudly, massaging her temples as he left. 

“Weird to see him chasing something else which isn’t your skirt, Mikaelson.” 

"You know what, I don’t have time for bitchy banter so let's get this done without him."

"Agreed."

“You know what agreeing is like, Lizzie? Didn’t know that word existed in your vocabulary.”

“I want to make daddy proud so I’ll have to work with you if that what gets me my father’s approval and makes him proud of me,” replies Lizzie.

Hope feels a shadow of pain in her heart, the jealousy burning her and she hates it. It’s not Lizzie’s fault she has a father, it’s not Lizzie’s fault that Hope lost the only thing she had left of her father-

“Hey, you okay?” Hope looks at her with wide eyes filled with surprise. “Not that I care, but I really want to finish this and go to the hotel.”

Hope rolls her eyes and stuffs her hands in her pockets as they continue walking. Why did she even hope Lizzie would suddenly grow a heart to care for her? 

There had been a time, a time Hope remembers too well. A time where she knew Lizzie cared for her, when Lizzie would sometimes add chocolate to her lunch when Hope wasn’t paying attention, so Hope would talk to her.

Hope never talked to her, never gave Lizzie any hope that she would. And yet, Lizzie never gave up. Always tried to pull her closer with her friends, with  _ her. _

But Hope didn’t care back then, too into her pain to care.

Now she wished she cared more. Maybe if she cared more, Lizzie wouldn’t glare at her right when she lost the only thing left from her father.

Perhaps Lizzie would have been her support then, her sun and the one to give Hope some  _ hope _ for the future.

But Hope never let her get that close. It was the thing she regretted most in the world. 

“Did Mr. Saltzman knew what the supernatural looked like?” asks Hope instead. Lizzie nods her head and takes out a paper from her pocket.

“Brunette and about the same height as me. I think it’s that… one?”

Hope raises her head to where Lizzie is looking at. 

That’s the moment where something snaps in her. Because she is staring at Landon making out with a girl she is pretty sure is the supernatural they were looking for and they just broke up goddamnit-

“Is that your emo boy sucking faces with-”

Landon notices them then, and his eyes widen-

Three things happen then.

First, Hope gives up on being the bigger person, in always caring for how others felt and trying to be a good person. She gives up on thinking that Lizzie isn’t the most attractive girl she has ever seen, especially when she is looking at Hope like  _ that. _

Second, Lizzie feels herself being pulled down and it’s scary how she immediately closes her eyes and kisses Hope like its second nature, like she had done it a million times before.

Thirdly, the others have also arrived there and Hope is  _ sure  _ that she heard loud gasps when her tongue met Lizzie’s.

When she breaks the kiss, Lizzie’s eyes are a dark blue and her hands feel like they are burning Hope’s hips. Hope can only breathe hard, licking her lips and feeling like a completely different person.

“Guys?” chokes out Josie, eyes wide and face showing her shock.

Hope smirks then, steals a look at Landon and notices that she doesn’t really like looking away from Lizzie’s stare.

“Sorry for the show, guys. Felt like kissing my girlfriend since she was looking very pretty.”

The silence which follows was definitely not as shocking as the fact that Hope wanted to kiss Lizzie again. 

\---

“So-”

“Yes.”

“And you just-”

“Yes, Satan. I did go along Hope’s little lie,” says Lizzie.

Penelope laughs beside her. Both of them are going around the beauty shop close to the hotel, a way to talk alone and wait for the others to get the rooms ready.

“I can’t believe it. Thought you hated her as much as you hate me?”

“She is hot,” spills out Lizzie. Penelope chokes from her bluntness. “She is the most powerful being of the moment that we know and she is Pageant candidate pretty. So excuse me from going along something after that, might I add, very good kiss.”

Penelope does gag at that, and Lizzie just punches her as they leave the shop. She isn’t surprised when the girl starts making a joint. What she doesn’t notice, however, is Penelope’s mischievous eyes when a few sparks flew on the joint.

“You want some good old weed? Can help calm down your thirst,” says Penelope. Lizzie glares at her but doesn’t think twice, letting out a white cloud of smoke as she breathed out.

Penelope grins beside her.

Lizzie says nothing when she feels something lit in her chest, shaking her head to get rid of the feeling.

“Shut the fuck up, Park. Or believe me, I won’t hesitate to tell my sister to light you on fire again.”

“Maybe you should. I do need a new haircut now that you mention it and your sister does get more,  _ aggressive,  _ if you get what I-”

“You say one more word about your sex life with my twin and I won’t show mercy as Josie would.”

“I’m Satan, Lizzie darling. I live with fire-”

“Here you two are!” calls out Josie, thankfully stopping Lizzie from committing a crime she would definitely  _ not  _ regret later.

“We got the rooms ready! Now all we need is to choose who will room with who,” explains Josie as they walk back in the hotel.

Lizzie feared that part. She knew MG would want to room with Kaleb, and she also knew Josie would rather die than not room with Penelope.

That only left her with three choices, all of which were worse than the other.

“Landon can room with the new girl. They were enjoying each other quite well, don’t you think?” says Penelope, raising her voice as they got closer to the group.

“I guess that leaves me with my girlfriend,” says Lizzie. A voice inside her head did say  _ where the fuck did this confidence even come from  _ but did she hear it?

Absolutely not.

Hope is surprised, and Lizzie swallows her gasp with a kiss as she walks up to her. Lizzie smirks as she grabs the key from Penelope’s hand and leaves, Hope by her side.

“What the  _ hell  _ was that?!” 

Lizzie hums to herself as she waits for the elevator’s doors to open, not understanding but enjoying the rush she felt inside. Penelope’s weed must be some really good stuff.

“I don’t know, Hope. What was you making out with me and calling me your girlfriend?”

“I told you that! I felt sad and mad-”

“Smad you mean?”

“Okay, you have been hanging out too much with MG,” Hope throws her a suspicious look, “but yes. Now we just gotta go with it until we break up.”

“Let’s  _ hope  _ that doesn’t happen because you set fire to my room. Part two of your plan to destroy my life, don’t you agree?”

Hope groans loudly as she trails behind the girl, throwing the bags on the floor as soon as Lizzie opens the door.

“I didn’t start that fire! Why would I destroy my own room, just to what, ruin your day?”

Lizzie turns towards her then, glare hard as she took out her PJ’s and toothbrush.

“My  _ spring break,  _ Mikaelson. And then my life!” spits out Lizzie. Hope steps closer, clenching her jaw as she looked up to the girl.

“I don’t care, and even if I did,  _ I don’t have the time  _ to even plan about ruining your life,” replies Hope, voice flat and eyes ablaze.

Lizzie stares at her for a moment, before rolling her eyes and side stepping the girl. Hope looks at her with wide eyes before Lizzie slams the bathroom door closed, slamming her forehead against it as she did.

“You can’t do this during an argument Lizzie!”

“Well watch me fucking do it,  _ Hope!” _

Hope flopped down on the bed with a pout, biting her lip as she glared at the door. It wasn’t her fault Lizzie was being unreasonably annoying and hot-

Wait, what?

Lizzie meanwhile was no better.

The blonde stood under the cold water and yet she felt as if her body was on fire. Every single fiber of her being was alive, making her feel better than she had in awhile. 

She couldn’t understand why she hadn’t talked to Hope before. The girl didn’t look like she was lying, and even if she was, she looked very good for Lizzie’s poor heart while she was doing it.

“Do not go there, brain. Don’t even  _ think  _ about it.”

She did think about it. 

Did think about Hope’s lips and how her body fit so well against hers. How Hope kissed her with a fire which made Lizzie agree with her sister who loved the fire in her own weird way.

Hope felt like a powerful fire and Lizzie wanted nothing more than to get burned in those moments.

Perhaps that’s why she opens the bathroom door, hair dried and wavy while wearing only a robe.

“So the narcissist is finally out of the shower,” says Hope. Lizzie smiles, a smile which makes Hope gulp because she really should start paying more attention to the wall and wow, when did Lizzie become that tall-

“You seem disappointed, Mikaelson. Wanted to continue the fight in the shower with me perhaps?” replies Lizzie, tilting her head to the side as she stared at Hope.

Hope blinked. Did she really just say what her ears heard?

“What are you implying, Lizzie? I’m not here to play along with your childish mind games,” says Hope, eyes stuck on Lizzie, who was still advancing towards the bed.

Lizzie licks her lips and stands before Hope’s legs, as the brunette sitting there frozen. She doesn’t reply for a moment, only stares at Hope and takes in every detail she never could before.

“You and your big girl talk. Admit it, Hope. You are as much of a teenage girl as I am. You  _ wanted  _ to kiss me, and that’s why you did. I thought Mikaelson’s loved owning up to what they did?” Hope grits her teeth at that, eyes flashing yellow and making Lizzie smile in satisfaction. 

Ah, there was the girl she wanted to see. The Hope who didn’t act mature, the Hope who did what she felt like doing and didn’t hold herself back with Lizzie.

“You have no idea what you are talking about,  _ Elizabeth.” _

Lizzie’s eyes widen and she is too busy staring at Hope to think about her clenching thighs. “Oh, but I do. You liked kissing me, you enjoyed the fact someone could actually  _ know  _ how to kiss good and you went along with it.”

Hope gets ready to reply, but her words get stuck on her throat as Lizzie’s hand meets her cheek. Lizzie seems calm as her thumb caresses Hope’s bottom lip, staring at her lips in wonder.

“I wouldn’t put my hand on fire that you didn’t enjoy the kiss. But I would put it on the fact that you want to kiss me now as much as I want to kiss you,” murmurs Lizzie.

Hope feels as in a trance, and she just backs away in the bed as a last resort to hold herself back. Which definitely wasn’t a good decision when Lizzie follows suit, crawling up to her as Hope could finally understand why people felt scared when they were before a werewolf.

“I do not want to kiss you,” tries Hope. She doesn’t even know who she is trying to convince anymore.

“Sure, Hope.”

“This is so not okay,” murmurs the girl, eyes falling down to Lizzie’s lips.

Lizzie only smirks, a hand pushing Hope to lay down completely, the other holding herself up.

“Oh, it definitely isn’t.”

“We really shouldn’t do this. We still hate each other-“

“Yes we do.”

Her lips were coming closer, Hope could feel Lizzie’s hot breath against her lips.

“And you still hate me and wouldn’t hesitate to-“

“Shut up, Hope. I honestly don’t find this kind of talk hot in bed.”

Hope meets her lips midway, opening her mouth as her fingers tangled in Lizzie’s hair. The blonde moaned against her lips, body falling against Hope’s and covering her entirely.

They kissed without stopping, too intoxicated and Lizzie felt high as her hands met Hope’s body, clinging and touching in a way to ground herself before she flew away completely.

Her lips travelled lower, meeting Hope’s neck and biting down without fear, enjoying Hope’s groan and the way her fingers clenched in her hair. It felt good, way too good.

She could see now why everyone was so attracted to the tribrid.

She looked like the drug which takes you to the moon and back. 

Lizzie was sure that now, after hearing her moans and tasting her, she couldn’t stop even if God came down on Earth and asked her to.

God however, had other plans.

The shrill of the phone on the bed snapped her attention away. Lizzie rolled her eyes and sat up, straddling Hope in the process as she opened the call.

“Guys, it’s dinner time. Where are you? Josie forgot to tell you earlier.” MG’s voice always makes her feel calm, but with a blushing and messed up tribrid under her, Lizzie really felt like putting a stake up his-

“We are coming down, give us a few minutes,” snaps Lizzie before closing the call and throwing the phone on the nightstand.

“This meant nothing,” says Hope.

Her hands still bring Lizzie closer. Lizzie smirks, nods her head and pauses to look at her one last time.

“Keep lying to yourself since you love doing that.”

Their lips meet again and Lizzie forgets everything else beside the girl under her.

—-

Everyone sits in silence when Hope and Lizzie come. No one speaks about Hope’s disheveled hair or Lizzie’s smug smirk, or the very noticeable dark spots in Hope’s neck.

“So! Who wants to order first?” MG ever the peacekeeper. Everyone starts discussing then, Kaleb saying something about red meat and Penelope something about salad because  _ Josie is vegan have some respect vamp. _

“Me and Lizzie will take the cheeseburgers. Don’t you love them,  _ baby?” _

No, she doesn’t. Lizzie  _ despises  _ cheeseburgers and she can’t even stand their smell and she  _ knows  _ that Hope knows. Yet, this isn’t a war she will lose.

Lizzie never loses and she won’t let Hope Mikaelson win.

“Of course, love. Do you also want some spaghetti perhaps? I have heard they make  _ marvelous  _ pasta with salmon and garlic.” Lizzie smiles when she sees Hope’s eye twitch, the hand in the chair becoming white from the tight grip.

If there is anything Hope hates as much as Lizzie hates cheeseburgers, is salmon and garlic. She knows Lizzie knows because a year ago, Lizzie loved teasing her about being a vampire and hating garlic.

Josie coughs loudly and only then are they reminded of the fact that they are in a table with other people. People who are only avoiding looking at them, expect Penelope, who stares with an amused grin.

“What about we all get spaghetti with tomato sauce? Anyone can get extra like meat or sausage or tuna or whatever you want,” says Josie. 

That is a solution which calms down everyone, and as soon as the waitress arrives, Josie is the one to order for everyone.

“So,” Penelop coughs to hide her smile, “it seems we are quite the bunch here.”

“Indeed,” says Kaleb, the ever fun loving person. “And it seems both Saltzman twins do have a thing for powerful girls, don’t they?”

Lizzie laughs, eyes staring calmly at Kaleb as her hand moved under the table.

“Or rather we attract girls who want equally powerful girlfriends,” replies Lizzie. MG nods his head, a grin appearing on his face.

“You girls are definitely the strongest in our school! Not surprising you started dating each other.”

Lizzie loves MG, she really does. He reminds her of the brother she never had.

“How did you two get together?” asks Landon, gaze suspicious and Hope could notice the slight anger in his eyes.

“What does it matter to you? Or are you going to glare at me harder, you sad excuse of a mop trying to be emo?” 

Josie has to punch Penelope to keep her from laughing. Kaleb bites his lip and looks away and so does MG, both turning red to hold their laughter in.

Hope tenses when she feels Lizzie’s hand on her thigh, resting there as she drummed her fingers.

“Lizzie be nice,” warns Hope. Lizzie only rolls her eyes and looks away.

“It was actually a very funny story,” starts Hope. Her words get stuck on her throat as Lizzie’s hand clenches on her thigh, sliding up and down slowly.

“Lizzie here decided one day to come to my room and be all shy and nervous but you could definitely tell she wanted something else.”

Lizzie chuckles, leaning close to Hope and resting her chin on her shoulder, breath hot against her ear.

“I think you are mistaking me with yourself. Weren’t you the one to be all shook and nervous to even kiss me?” 

Hope bites the inside of her cheek to not let out any noise as Lizzie’s hand slides on the inside of her thigh. She knew Lizzie was teasing her, from the story to the hand to everything.

But she was Hope Mikaelson and she beat a dragon by herself. She can handle whatever Lizzie can throw at her.

“I was a little,” says Hope and she enjoys how thrown off her game Lizzie looks. “But then I just went along with it, you know?”

“Hold up, along with what?” asks Kaleb. Lizzie looks around the table and sees how everyone is leaning closer to hear them, that is beside Landon, who stares at them with annoyance.

Oh well, Hope did kiss her to make him pay. Why not finish the job?

“For the kiss. Since Hope had  _ never  _ been kissed right and not like she was sucking faces with a dog,” starts Lizzie, pausing to meet Landon’s eyes, “I decided to show her what she really wanted and deserved.”

“And because you couldn’t keep yourself any longer,” adds Hope. Lizzie chuckles, dragging her nails in her thigh and enjoying how Hope blushes and becomes tense under her.

“That too, I guess I might accept that. And then it was just Hope trying not to let me get away even if she was all,” Lizzie coughs and tries to imitate Hope’s voice, “oh! But Lizzie, how can we do this? This completely normal thing which my hero complex doesn’t let me-“

Lizzie can’t even finish her word as Hope wraps her jacket in her fist and smashes their lips together, shutting her up successfully. She smirks when she breaks the kiss, wiping the lipstick from her lips as she stared at Lizzie.

“I’m sure everyone got enough details of our life. How about we move on to something else? Kaleb, weren’t you going to ask Mr. Saltzman to add a gaming room?”

The conversation flows after that, and Hope can lean back and rest as she looked towards the others. But then fingers danced in her thigh and suddenly she was thrown right back in the game she wanted to get out from.

“Couldn’t handle hearing the truth, Hope?” whispers Lizzie beside her, smirk soft and small as she stared at her.

Hope doesn’t look at her, only looks at the table and steals a look towards Landon, who is talking with Kaleb and MG.

“Shut up, Lizzie,” snaps Hope. That seems to spurn Lizzie on, who feels as if she is on clouds and can’t hold herself back.

“Just accept the truth,  _ baby,”  _ whispers Lizzie, mouth dangerously close to her ear. “You  _ liked  _ the kiss-“

“Just shut up!” snaps Hope, still whispering. Lizzie nods her head, and Hope has to clench her thighs, Lizzie’s hand still between them, when Lizzie’s lips meet her ear, biting down gently.

“Did Landon even make you feel  _ half  _ of this?” Hope shuts her eyes because she knows how they are flashing yellow from the look Penelope gives her. 

“Did he touch you like this?” Lizzie follows her question with running her fingers up her thigh, playing with Hope’s zipper. Hope’s toes curl inside her shoes as Lizzie’s fingers ghost between her legs, to where Hope can’t even admit how affected she is.

“Just say it, Hope. Admit the truth like you usually don’t do,” whispers Lizzie. Hope breathes in and then out.

Everyone’s eyes snap at them when Hope gets up, holding Lizzie’s hand and making her stand up.

“We are going to our rooms earlier, so just room service food to us,” days Hope before pulling Lizzie away, who has the audacity to wink and smirk at Landon as she left, leaving the boy fuming in his seat.

—-

“What did you do to Lizzie?”

“Me? Do something to my dear friend-“

“Drop the game, I know Lizzie isn’t usually like that and I felt something as she and Hope hung out.”

“Maybe your sister finally took my advice and decided to do something for herself without adding you to the-“

“Penelope.”

“Josie.”

“What did you do to my twin sister?”

“Ugh, fine! I might have slipped in some sex herbs when we smoked earlier!”

“Penelope! You know those are strong!”

“Exactly why I put them in!”

“If I hear something tonight from our neighbor's room and it seems similar to my sister moaning you won’t get anything for a week from me.”

“I guess I’ll have to make you let out louder noises then, sweetheart.”

“Babe! Not in the table!”

“Fine then. I guess the bed will have to do.”

“Why do I even love you?”

“Cause I’m amazing and we are a match made in heaven?”

“Perhaps so. Now let’s eat I’m hungry. And no, do not even say what I know you will say.”

“Sure, babe, sure. Bon appetit!”

——

Hope spoke nothing as they got in the elevator, staring ahead as Lizzie stood beside her. 

Lizzie knew she had won, and she was going to say it before the ringing of Hope’s phone interrupted them.

Landon’s name flashed on the screen and before Hope could even think about opening it, Lizzie snatched it away and opened the call.

“ _ Hope?” _

“No, it’s her girlfriend. Hope is slightly occupied right now.”

_ “I wanted to talk to her about something. Can you pass her the phone-“ _

“Listen here,” says Lizzie. 

Hope stares at her in shock, feeling Lizzie’s angry tone right between her legs. 

“If I say Hope is busy, she is _ busy.  _ Got that?”

_ “Fine. Can you tell her to go down later in the lobby to talk with me?” _

Lizzie feels jealousy brewing in her chest in a way which it never had before. She stares at Hope as she licks her lips, the elevator’s doors opening.

“I’m not sure. Perhaps she will still be going down  _ on me _ later.”

_ “What do you- Oh!” _

“Yes,” snaps the blonde girl as Hope opens their door and pushes her inside. She is sure Landon hears the groan Hope lets out when Lizzie throws her on the bed, the blonde standing with a smirk before her.

_ “I don’t think that’s something you should say to me-“ _

“Do I sound like I care? I still am going to go down on your girl,” Lizzie loves how Hope gasps loudly, “which by the way, good decision for me and stupid one for you. Who would even let her go? This is why men are the weaker species. See you tomorrow, artificial mayonnaise.”

Lizzie throws the phone away and then slides on top of Hope. The tension is high and she isn’t surprised when Hope grabs her and pulls her in for a kiss.

Hope’s lips are soft, notices Lizzie. They also taste like chocolate, which is very surprising because who even uses chocolate chapstick?

“Fine, you are kind of hot and that talking was kind of hot and I might like the shade of blue your eyes are,” Hope kisses her again and stops to continue, “because they remind me of the sky and I might ask you to drop by my room to paint you when we go back.”

Lizzie grins, hands fumbling to get off their jackets. “Well I might just accept your request if a coffee is added to that.”

“Only if you know my order,” challenges Hope. Lizzie licks her lips, kisses her again and takes off her jacket, hands immediately sliding under her shirt.

“Two sugars and cream. Do you take me for an idiot?” 

Hope stare at her for a moment and Lizzie waits until she gasps in surprise when Hope wraps her legs around her waist and pulls Lizzie’s body against hers.

“Can you stop being so charming and hot or I’ll have to rethink our status as frenemies who are fake dating.”

“Oh, baby,” says Lizzie, smile wide and smug, “by the end of this week we won’t be any of that.”

After that, the only things said were moans of pleasure and the occasional teasing. Because Hope couldn’t imagine sleeping with Lizzie Saltzman without bullying each other to orgasms.

“That happened,” breathes out Hope, hours later after they had gone to their room. Lizzie nods her head beside her, taking the water bottle from the nightstand and drinking some.

She passes it to Hope who takes it and drinks without a word. Both girls stared at the TV in silence until Lizzie groans and turns towards Hope.

“Can we stop acting like this was some drunk fling that we both didn’t want?”

“I’m not- you know what? Fine! Let’s talk. You hate me and until today you couldn’t even look at me without throwing an insult.”

“Because you set my room on fire! And then spread rumours about the… episode I had that made me leave for a while!”

“Hold up, what? I didn’t do that!” says Hope. She sits up, looking at Lizzie with sincere eyes.

“I swear I would never do that! I know what it’s like and with a father and grandfather like mine, I’m probably not immune to those issues myself, so believe me when I say I would  _ never  _ spread rumors about that.”

Lizzie looks at her with surprise in her eyes. Hope wasn’t lying, she could tell that much. And Lizzie felt dread in her heart when she thought of the other alternative.

“Who even told you that?”

“Josie,” breathes out Lizzie. Hope stares in shock, dropping down beside her.

Why would Josie lie to her about that? Why would she destroy their friendship or their future friendship like that?

“I don’t want to think about it. Can we just cuddle and go to sleep?” 

Hope nods her head, shuffling until she rested her head against Lizzie’s chest. Her nose met Lizzie’s neck and she nuzzled closer, pressing a kiss against her collarbone.

“We are going to talk with Josie and completely understand the story, okay?” Hope’s voice is soft and Lizzie could only agree, kissing the top of her head.

“Okay then,” Lizzie moves and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, “Goodnight, Hope.”

“Goodnight to you too, Lizzie.”

Silence took over them for a moment, before Hope coughs again.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend? For real?”

Lizzie smiles and keeps her eyes closed. Yet, Hope knew she had heard her when the blonde takes her hand and laces their fingers together.

“We did these things kind of backwards, and I deserve the full first date and-“

“Yes, we’ll do those, baby. Now be quiet I wanna sleep.”

“Baby? I guess I have no choice but to accept the nickname." There is a softness in her voice which makes Hope blush and feel warm inside.

“Shut up, it just came naturally.”

“Okay then, sure. Should I call you honey then?” Lizzie giggles as she ends her sentence and Hope pouts, too tired to do anything else.

“Whatever makes you giggle like that,” confesses Hope. She can feel Lizzie’s heartbeat and smiles when she hears it speed up.

“Such a charmer. Didn’t take you for a romantic one.”

“ _ Goodnight _ ,  _ Elizabeth _ .”

“Goodnight,  _ baby.” _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me more on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
